halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spartan G-23/Archive 7
school You go to the website and then to laptops and you look around for a while and you will find it --Demakhis 00:04, 28 June 2007 (UTC) invitation template can I use the car invitation for invite someone? Chief frank 001 this so i use this (sorry for desagrement) CAF hey Spartan G-23 I would love to join. Thanks. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 23:59, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Hey, CAF sounds good. I'd like to join up but I won't have live until at least when Halo 3 comes out. --7th Destiny 23:59, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Halo insurectio I have join halo insurection Master Caporal Chief frank 001 about caf invite yes i would love to join but i am afraid i don't have x-box live Response to CAF invite I really would like to join the CAF, so I accept the invitation, but I will not be able to join the Xbox Live Clan, as I am in Xiled Gaming and they don't want people multi-clanning. --MasterGreen999 Wtf wtf is the wanted pages? --Demakhis 23:30, 29 June 2007 (UTC) recruiting i recruite 2 persones!! Chief frank 001 accept invite ok i will join just give a starting rank Iotas Can i make a Iota and put her somewhere in the future --Demakhis 22:52, 30 June 2007 (UTC) F#$% ya --Demakhis 00:49, 1 July 2007 (UTC) So where be this fanon you told me about (British Accent) Arggg when you make send me a link Arggg (Prirate Accent) i be not very consistent --Demakhis 14:19, 1 July 2007 (UTC) Re:CAF Invite Sure, I'll join. --Dubtiger 18:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, G-23 --Dubtiger 21:41, 2 July 2007 (UTC) (Remember: In character posts from Seth) Spartan G-23? It's good to hear from another SPARTAN. I don't believe I met you in training however. I am contacting you about the request for me to join your faction to assisst in creating data of all information Covenant, flood, and UNSC. I agree to aid your mission. P.S., did you hear about 117? -95 Srry Srry Plz if you could please let it be i like her being Iota Seven Also i froget did you recruit Dubtiiger or did i --Demakhis 03:28, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Sure i always wanted a cool sig --Demakhis 15:20, 2 July 2007 (UTC) If theres blood red then that or do that white to black and can my nickname be Spartan-064 Demakhis Reporting also what do you think of this being a front to a Fanon --Demakhis 16:15, 2 July 2007 (UTC) How do i make it to the signature button? Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • What perference catogory is it in --Spartan-064 16:44, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Its not working see --[[User:Demakhis|Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Contributions]] 16:54, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • Sig I improved the sig eh --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:07, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Why is no one posting on Hollow Bastion? --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:37, 2 July 2007 (UTC) If you click on the different parts of the link you get different links --Spartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:14, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Request Alright, I will join the CAF. CAF I just got an invite, and I would like to join. Spartan 501 02:01, 3 July 2007 (UTC) YAY! Sure! I'd LOVE to join the CAF! --Blemo 02:41, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Canadian Flip! That i didnt know, we should get together sometime :P. Anyways, requesting permission to be stationed on the UNSC Flagship,sir!--UNSC AI 22:55, 3 July 2007 (UTC) One Carrier, All I ask--UNSC AI 23:16, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you,sir! Also, I took the liberty of removing the time stamp from the Confirmed Users list--UNSC AI 23:25, 3 July 2007 (UTC) (simply nods) :P--UNSC AI 23:29, 3 July 2007 (UTC) hehehe :D. do you have MSN?--UNSC AI 23:31, 3 July 2007 (UTC) pity. Anywho, um...I made a friend! lol --UNSC AI 23:38, 3 July 2007 (UTC) I feels special --UNSC AI 23:43, 3 July 2007 (UTC) RE, Hollow Bastion thanks, I will Hurricane Hey, can I station my squad on the UNSC Hurricane? And if so, does it have an AI? UNDer consturction Can i remove the under construction sign on Insurrection? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:06, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Promo Thank you,sir!--UNSC AI 11:56, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Question Now that I've officially join Hollow Bastion i've been taking up all time I have to reading it and getting up to speed. However, I'm getting very confused. Could you perhaps give me a short summary of it? Spartan 501 16:00, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thank you so much! I now know where I can fit in. Spartan 501 21:05, 5 July 2007 (UTC) so can I just start writing? Spartan 501 21:10, 5 July 2007 (UTC) ok, cool Spartan 501 21:13, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Air Support Sure I'm fine with that. My sqaudron are dogfighters than bombers anyway. Spitfire Where did you get the image of the Spitfire? I remeber seeing a site that had it's image as well as others; I think one called Covenant Dreadnought was among them. Could you give me a link? its ok, I found the site. Spartan 501 17:04, 6 July 2007 (UTC) RTS Why? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 17:47, 7 July 2007 (UTC) my apoligies for the late reply,sir. I would be more than happy!--UNSC AI 18:20, 7 July 2007 (UTC) of course--UNSC AI 18:23, 7 July 2007 (UTC) https://forums.halowars.com/permalink/26660/26660/ShowThread.aspx#26660. i made it awhile back. It still should be accurate--UNSC AI 18:32, 7 July 2007 (UTC) thank you. So simply copy and paste and tweak? and what timeframe is this game?--UNSC AI 18:39, 7 July 2007 (UTC) so a copy and paste--UNSC AI 18:48, 7 July 2007 (UTC) working on UNSC/Covenant space utis--UNSC AI 19:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) may i suggest Oort clouds for space terrian?--UNSC AI 19:03, 7 July 2007 (UTC) it doesnt really say, but they can be quite large and can hide ships. Mentioned in FoR and FS--UNSC AI 19:14, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Space for both sides done! yay :D --UNSC AI 19:27, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *groan* true true--UNSC AI 19:34, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Land units completed! yay :P --UNSC AI 20:00, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Question: how exactly will the RTS work? ok, i getss--UNSC AI 21:04, 7 July 2007 (UTC)